Archive:Team - Barrage/Pet
The Barrage/Pet is the most common, and effective Team build designed for ruins of the Tomb of the Primeval Kings. This build utilizes the synergy between Barrage, Favorable Winds, Winnowing and Orders to inflict high damage on multiple foes, with a wall of pets and minions to defend the party. Team Composition *'5 Barrage/Pet players' Some combination of the following: *'1 Minion Master' *'1 Orders Necromancer' *'1 Healer Monk' : =Barragers= The barragers have a number of variations as many skills synergise with barrage. A full list is given on Guide:Barrager Guide and Build:R/any Barrage Ranger, this team build explores a number of strong example builds. Splinter Barrager prof=r/rt marks=11+1+1 expertise=7+1 channel=10 beast=7+1BarrageShotWeaponUral's Hammer!"WeaponShotof ProtectionAnimal/build Variants *Play as Rt/R (attributes, Channeling=12+1+1 Marksmanship=11 Beast Mastery=6) *Replace Triple Shot (Kurzick) with the Luxon version Equipment *'Weapon:' Zealous or Vampiric Recurve bow, +30hp, +5energy. Usage *Use "By Ural's Hammer!" to increase the damage done by Splinter Weapon. *Use Nightmare Weapon with Triple Shot to kill single foes. Commanding Barrager prof=r/p marks=11+1+1 expertise=7+1 command=11 beast=7+1BarrageShotShotfor the Eyes!"of EnvyRampage AloneAnimalof Return/build Variants *Replace Signet of Return with "We Shall Return"!" *Take Hexbreaker Aria Equipment *'Weapon:' Zealous or Vampiric Recurve bow, +30hp, +15^50 damage Usage *Use "Go For the Eyes!" and Anthem of Envy when enough adrenaline has built up Spirit Barrager prof=r/rt marks=12+1+1 expertise=7+1 beast=8+1 wilder=8+1BarrageShotWinnowingWindsSpiritsof ProtectionAnimalof My Flesh/build Variants *Replace Flesh of My Flesh with Death Pact Signet *Replace Winnowing with Edge of Extinction (put all points in Wilderness Survival in Beast Mastery) *Use the Luxon version of Summon Spirits Equipment *'Weapon:' Zealous or Vampiric Recurve bow, +30hp, +15^50 damage Usage *Keep Winnowing and Favorable Winds up at all times. *Move and heal spirits with Summon Spirits Savior Barrager prof=r/w marks=12+1+1 expertise=8+1 beast=10+1BarrageShotShotBattle Standard of HonorYourselves!"Great Justiceof ProtectionAnimal/build Variants *Replace Distracting Shot with Throw Dirt Equipment *'Weapon:' Zealous or Vampiric Recurve bow, +30hp, +5energy. Usage *Cast Ebon Battle Standard of Honor before attacking. Try to cast close to areas with many Barragers or Bone Fiends. *Use "Save Yourselves!" when the party is taking a lot of damage. *Use "For Great Justice!" to build up adrenaline quicker where SY! is needed a lot. Puller Barrager name="Splinter Puller" prof=range/mo marksm=12+1+1 beastm=10+1 expert=8+1barrageShotshotHasteAm Unstoppable!of ProtectionAnimalrebirth/build Variants *Different res skill Equipment *'Weapon:' Zealous or Vampiric Recurve bow, +30hp, +15^50 damage. May want to use a Longbow to pull away or shield and +5 armor weapon when running in to pull. Usage *Pull groups by running in with Zojun's Haste and "I Am Unstoppable!" up. =Supporters= These builds are best used in support of barrage-team. Minion Master prof=Necromancer/mo Death=12+1+3 Soul=10+1 heal=8of the Lichvampiric horrorShambling Horrormasochismof the MasterSorrowhexoptional/build Variants *Optional slots for additional hex or condition removal. Equipment *'Weapon:' +20% enchantments weapon with +30hp *'Armor:' Survivors or Radiant insignia with one Bloodstained insignia piece. Rune of superior vigor. Usage *Maintain Masochism and Aura of the Lich to raise Death Magic *Use Aura of the Lich once a battle is finished. *Use Dwayna's Sorrow on minions and pets. *Heal minions with Blood of the Master Orders Necromancer prof=n/mo blood=12+3+1 soul=12+3 prot=3of the Vampire@18Renewal@18Bond@18Dwarf Weaponthe Blood@18succorRitual@18rebirth/build Variants *Take Order of Pain and replace elite with Blood is Power *Take a different orders build, such as Build:E/N Ether Renewal Orders Equipment *'Weapon:' +20% enchantments staff with 2 adept mods, +20% enchantments one handed weapon with -50hp Grim Cesta to switch to. *'Armor:' One set of Radiant insignia with super runes on each piece and a regular health set to switch between, depending on the area. Usage *Maintain Awaken the Blood (as long as you are running reasonably low health). *Put Great Dwarf Weapon on the three barragers which do not have Splinter Weapon *Maintain Order of the Vampire during fights. *Heal minions and pets with Blood Bond *Maintain Succor on the monk. Healer Monk prof=monk/e healin=12+1+1 divine=12+1optionalkissSpiritof lifehexpartyof lesser energyoptional/build Variants *Run either Healer's Boon and a res, Word of Healing and a res or Unyielding Aura and another hex or condition removal skill. *Different Healing Prayers skills such as Ethereal Light Equipment *'Weapon:' 20/20 healing wand and offhand and a +20% enchantments weapon. *'Armor:' Survivor insignia, rune of superior vigor, runes of attunement Usage *Remove hexes such as Spiteful Spirit and Empathy with Cure Hex =General Usage= Variants More experienced teams can drop one of the barragers for an SS necromancer prof=Necromancer/Mesmer Curses=12+1+1 Soul=11+1 Inspiration=6of ResolveSpiritEchoOf PainbarbsUral's Hammer!"of SuperiorityOf Sorrow/build Variants *Ural's for Desecrate Enchantments/Defile Enchantments *Signet of Sorrows for another skill (Pain Inverter, Weaken armor, Enfeebling Blood) *Mindbender instead of Air of Superiority Equipment *Radiant or survivors *40/40 set, or 20/20 offhand with a caster weapon *Vigor Usage *Hex balled foes with Mark of Pain and Spiteful Spirit *Use Barbs on single or leftovers foes. See Also *Guide:Barrager Guide *Build:R/any Barrage Ranger